Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various methodologies may be employed to protect and distribute such electronic content. For example, high-availability, hyperconverged systems may be utilized to provide users with access to virtual machines (and associated storage) that are custom tailored to the needs and desires of the user. Unfortunately and when utilizing such hyperconverged systems; virtual machines, associated storage, compute, and network connectivity may all need to be considered when defining a disaster recovery site.